


at midnight

by twentysevenaus



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysevenaus/pseuds/twentysevenaus
Summary: "what are we doing, hyung?""sneaking out to eat ice cream""we'll get scolded, i swear to god""no, we won't. trust me"





	1. wandering around

Moonlight shines through the sheer curtains of their dorm, Seungsik was sleeping peacefully on the mattress they set up in the living room, on his left side was Byungchan and on the other is Hanse.

He had an arm covering his eyes as a habit when he's asleep, the blanket only covers half of his body failing to hide the bunched up shirt revealing his flat stomach. 

Seungwoo, on the other hand, lied on his bed restlessly. He wasn't tired nor sleepy, even with all the practicing he did in the morning.

He almost always found himself unable to sleep lately, despite of his want to rest and sleep like the other members are doing.  
He just couldn't.

After twisting and turning around his bed, Seungwoo came to an idea. He suddenly wants ice cream, the man stood up from his bed and headed to the kitchen with light steps, careful not to wake up the sleeping members crowding the living room floor.

"Ah" Seungwoo sighed when he opened the fridge, "Heo Chan" he mumbled, realizing that Chan asked him yesterday if he could eat the lonely ice cream in the freezer, and he forgot that he answered yes.

Seungwoo contemplated in front of the open fridge door for a moment, shivering a bit when a breeze blew into his direction, he quietly closed the fridge in disappointment,

Ah, this night's the worst. He thought. 

He was on his way back to his room when his eyes landed on Seungsik's blanket, he walked to where Seungsik was sleeping.

"Seungsik, your body would hurt if you sleep like that" he mumbled to himself, before squatting down to fix Seungsik's blanket, he yanked the blanket up gently to not wake Seungsik up, but-

"Hyung?" Seungsik asked in a groggy voice, he reached out to Seungwoo's hand unconsciously before he yanked up the blanket to cover his exposed skin,

"Oh Seungsik, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just fixing your blanket" Seungwoo apologized, clearly sorry that he bothered Seungsik's peace. His hand quickly withdrawing from Seungsik's grip. 

"Why are you awake, hyung?" Seungsik asked, he sat up as he rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Can't sleep?" Seungwoo just hummed in agreement,

"What time is it?" Seungsik asked, squinting his eyes at the wall clock nearby,

"It's three thirty am, go back to sleep" Seungwoo patted Seungsik's head, ruffling the younger's hair to a messier state,

"What about you? Aren't you sleeping?"

"I'll be fine, now lay down and close your eyes"

"No, I won't be able to sleep knowing that you can't" Seungsik muttered quietly, but not quiet enough for Seungwoo to miss,

He looked at Seungsik, the moonlight shines on him and he's literally glowing, Seungwoo couldn't hear anything but the loud thump of his heart against his chest,

"Hyung, you want me to make you some tea?" Seungsik asked, "Hyung" he asked again, because Seungwoo didn't respond at first, he was just staring at him,

"Ah, no, no, I want to eat ice cream, but Channie ate it all" Seungwoo sounded like he was whining, because he was really whining to Seungsik and that made Seungsik laugh,

"You're different at dawn, hyung" Seungsik laughed, shaking his head at the adorable leader,

"Ice cream" Seungwoo sighed,

"I know, I understand that you want it, but as you have said we don't have ice cream at the moment"

"Let's head out"

"What?"


	2. with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything seems to be alright,
> 
> whenever we're together.

The last thing Seungsik thought he might be doing at midnight was get dragged by Seungwoo to a convenience down the road,

They were both dressed warmly, Seungwoo gripped Seungsik's hand as if the younger would run away from him at any moment possible,

When they are both out of the building, Seungwoo can't help but laugh at the situation.

"What are we doing?" Seungsik asked, pulling the hem of Seungwoo's sweater with his free hand to get his attention, the older stopped abruptly making Seungsik collide with his back, "Ow" 

"Sneaking out to eat ice cream," Seungwoo said, as serious as he can making Seungsik snort, but he stopped himself when he realized Seungwoo wasn't joking at all,

Seungwoo tugged Seungsik's hand, dragging him to the direction of the convenience nearby,

"We'll get scolded, I swear to God" Seungsik whined but followed Seungwoo anyway, they entered the store and the cashier greeted them nonchalantly, then greeted back before heading towards the ice cream freezers,

"No, we won't. Trust me" Seungwoo was so sure with his words that all the doubts inside Seungsik's head fade away, for him Seungwoo has this comforting aura surrounding him, one word of comfort and Seungsik would be at ease, he's the best at comforting people, that's one of the reasons why he's the leader of their group, him being the dependable one.

The two scanned the wide selection of frozen treats inside the freezer,

"Which one?" Seungwoo asked, 

"Huh?" 

"Which one do you want to eat?" Seungwoo asked, pointing at the ice creams,

"I don't want one" Seungsik shook his head, he was sure that he just came to accompany Seungwoo,

"Since you came already, might as well have some" Seungwoo shrugged scanning the different kinds of ice cream once again, and when Seungsik didn't say anything, "Don't worry about it, it's my treat" Seungwoo added, flashing him a wide smile,

Okay then, what's so bad with eating ice cream during midnight. Seungsik thought to himself as he picked up a chocolate cone,

"Let's pay for it and head out"

"You mean, head back to the dorms"

"No, head out and eat this somewhere. If the kids wake up and see these, they'll lose their shit" Seungwoo laughed, Seungsik sighed as he watched Seungwoo talk to the cashier on duty, he couldn't help but broke into a smile imagining how happy Seungwoo is now that he has ice cream now,

They left the convenience store and starts walking back to the dorm's building, though Seungwoo was walking at a slow pace,

There was only silence as the two walked side by side, ice cream on both their hands, the night breeze blew past them making Seungsik shiver,

"Hyung, isn't it a bit cold to walk at night while having this?" Seungsik asked, waving his chocolate cone for Seungwoo to see,

"This is nice" Seungwoo just answered, when his free hand brushed against Seungsik's he immediately laced his fingers with him, Seungsik didn't say anything, he just continued licking the ice cream, not even sparing Seungwoo a glance when the other was so focused on him,

Another blow of breeze caused Seungsik to tighten his grip on Seungwoo's hand, the older just smiled foolishly.

"Oh Seungsik, if you just knew" Seungwoo mumbled to himself, he shook his head lightly, Seungsik looked at him flashing him a look of confusion,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"


End file.
